The present invention relates to a single use retractable syringe generally as described in applicant's earlier International Application PCT/AU02/00297 and entitled “Improved non-reusable syringe” the contents of which are included herein by cross-reference. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in the earlier device whereby the length of the syringe in the initial or non-retracted condition is significantly reduced.
Syringes of the retractable and/or single use type are well documented and serve to significantly reduce the risk of needle pricks to medical staff, in the case of retractable syringes, and eliminate re-use by intravenous drug users in the case of the single use type. Whilst the syringe of applicant's aforementioned earlier application satisfies both these objectives, it suffers a disadvantage in that the inner barrel remains within the outer barrel in both the initial and retracted positions and as a consequence the outer barrel, and hence the overall syringe, is longer than may be considered convenient by medical staff.